Under The Shell
by Scarlet Thorrn
Summary: This story features the "eggs", "Red, Green, and Blue" and I will continue it...eventually. Anywho, just have fun reading about the mischief and funny mistakes!:D
1. Chapter 1: Plotting

**Hey there! Welcome to the first fic I ever got the guts to post! I wrote this chapter back in 2011, and looking back, I realize...a couple of things I won't bore you to death with XD**

**Anyway, so, I changed a few things in this chapter (mainly grammar errors) and I am finally going to go on with it! I still have my outline and am going to write it!**

**Also: This story really isn't meant for it's writing - truth be told it's crap - but merely my failed attempts at humor XD **

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~Plotting~**

(bwahahahahahahahah)

_Is this really worth it? _Red asked, nervously.

_Yes you big oaf! _Green answered. _Since Blue's gone, we're the ones that are going to have to give the people a show._

Red shifted slightly in his egg. If they did what Green was proposing, the two-legs could take it the wrong way and actually think that someone had caused them to stir. Then there would be a whole heap of trouble with processions, meetings, and all the other little things that the two-legs round-ears did whenever they played a trick.

_Come on, Red! You know that I can't just do this without you. _Green continued.

_Uh… _Red stuttered.

_Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!_ Green begged.

Red sighed, shifting upright in his egg. _Alright! Fine. You win._

Green's joy was unmistakable. _Yes! This is going to be AWESOME!_

Sighing again, Red withdrew from their mental contact. Green was so excited about the plan he didn't even notice… But Red didn't care, he was to nervous about going through this without Blue… For countless years, she was always the one that conducted the plans. Green was more the second hand, and Red…well, he just followed with her idea's. If Blue didn't think is was a good idea to mess the two-legs round-ear's heads that day, than he would always agree with her. Despite Green's ranting.

Red shut his eyes, surrounding himself in total blackness.

It had been 5 years since Blue's disappearance. It had happened so fast. One cold night, they all said goodnight to each other and fell asleep. But when Red and Green awoke the next morning, Blue had vanished without a trace.

After a bit of panicking, Red and Green concluded that perhaps Blue had hatched unexpectedly, and everything was going to be fine. But they soon found out that this was not the case. For they came to learn of the panic throughout the palace...

Blue had been stolen by the rebels.

Galbatorix was so angry with this, that Red and Green were taken away to a secret location. Where nobody could find them. They knew this because they listened in to the soldiers guarding them.

They were left there, in the dark, for over 3 years. It was the scariest thing for Red up until that point. Green was soon placed too far away for Red to speak to him, and anytime Red would reach out with his conscious, all he felt was fear, hate, and pain.

Red shuddered at the thought. Blue's disappearance left him and Green trembling to the core. They missed Blue so much, that for the next 2 years - when they returned to the palace - they spoke little to each other, and refused to budge when Galbatorix would talk to them.

But all that was going to change…

Green had finally got Red to talk, and with just that, he gloated about his new plan to get the two-legs on edge. Red had to admit it was as genius as if Blue had conduced it herself, and wanted to go along with it, but it was going to be risky. Especially since Blue wasn't hear to direct them on what and how to do things at the moment of truth.

_Oh well… Perhaps she would be proud of us! _Red thought, his mind starting to return to peace. _Yeah, maybe she would…_

* * *

**Ok so this one ain't so great, but it gets better! Please, do give it a chance! Reviews are really appreciated by the way!**

**I ****_will_**** update soon!**

**~Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2: Within a Bored Dragon

**AT/ Haha! Look at me! Finally updating after... Primus. Okay, okay, whatever. I'm not even gonna...yeah. Well, here ya go- this chapter's a little...meh. Now we get 'La Bleu's point ola view!'**

* * *

Chapter 2!

Within a Bored Dragon's Mind

(Poor, poor Blue...)

_Nope. No. No. Nah. No. Nautta. Seriously? No. No. No. Not happening. No. Never. Go home buddy. Next! No. No. No. No! No. ...Nothin' here... No. No No. No. No. No. Nonononononono!... Mayb- wait! No. Can we go back to the two-legs, pointy-ears? No. Nope. This is not working. No, and no, and no, and no, no, no, no, no! By the wings of Alduin...Shruikan! Is there no two-legs round-ears here that can match me?! _

Blue sighed and closed her eyes, this was unbearable! There was no, just no one... When would she ever find a rider? It wasn't fair. Why couldn't the right person just walk up already and touch her egg, so she could hatch!? She needed a rider. But she wouldn't settle for anyone but the right one.

"Well, that is the last of that." a voice from the outside spoke. Oh how she envied that person.

_We will find your rider one day, little one. _A mind that had touched hers before said.

Blue wished that the two-legs pointy-ear's girl could be her rider. She knew how to treat a dragon! But alas, she had handled the future ruler of the universe's egg multipliable times, and...nothing.

She was lifted, and put into a sack. Again.

Blue gently bounced at the girl's side as she ran. She sighed and drew her conscious away, far into her jumbling thoughts.

_I can't wait to get out_. She mused, entertaining very, very old thoughts. _Then I can see how beautiful I am! Ooh, and then maybe Green and Red can hatch too and we can look for the other dragons! _Beacuse there were other dragons. There had to be. She wouldn't believe the words of the snake that whispered that she and the other two were so important beacuse they were the last, oh no. There were dragons, flying around somewhere! And they would find them. She would do it all on her won if she had to!

But...thinking of Red and Green made Blue a little sad.

She wondered where they were. If they had been taken as well, and if so, to where? Blue made a grumpy face. This was stupid. They should be with her! She finally got the change in scenery she had longed ever so much for! And what about them? Why weren't they there with her? Trying to be forced into finding their rider, too?

Where were they!?

Blue reached out with her mind for the millionth time on the same mission. She searched so openly for the two minds she knew so well...and found only bitter disappointment.

Blue shook her head, drawing back into her conscious. She sighed once last, shifted in her dark, dark egg, and fell, deeper and deeper into lonely recharge...sleep.

Her last circling thoughts were of Red and Green. _What are they up to? Right now, wherever they are? _

She couldn't bother a guess.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! See y'all soon! **


End file.
